Franky Macintosh
About 'Franky Macintosh' "I ate her pussy out. Not like 'you' normally would. I fucking ate it. Out. I ate her asshole too and some of her asscheeks, fuck you!" To quote Franky Macintosh at the Salodian Courtroom. He was sentenced to life in prison, no longer, no less. Franky was a psycho, there's no doubt about it - but his charm and money brought the ladies to him. A cannibal that hungered for the silkiest of fleshes and the sweetest of women who deserved nothing but his charm. Franky lost it though, long ago and he not only cherished his craziness - he loved it, he couldn't get enough of it and he didn't stop. Victim Case #2110 Paisley Louise, 23 -Found in Franky Macintosh's Home in a body bag. Stored in the Basement/second Kitchen. Parts of Paisley's legs, arms, fingers and toes were found in the freezer contained in sealable sandwich bags. Victim Case #2111 Danielle Jackson, 17 -Remains of blood and skin found soaked into Franky Macintosh's bed. Body has still not been discovered. Victim Case #2112 Naomi Watts, 5 -Kidnapped at School and found buried alive (from head-up, displaying only her face) in Franky Macintosh's back garden. Died later that day in Hospital with deep flesh wounds around her vagina, anus and nipples. Her lips, nose and ears had been chewed off and she was left unrecognizable beyond belief. There were many more victims of Franky that for this report will remain unknown, apart from one other. Whilst in prison, Franky spent his time playing cards, working out, reading books and writing stories. Other than the stories, he wrote about all 24 of his victims. The pages were discovered 5 years into his prison sentence. The pages in specific relate to his hearing at Court: he never attempted to get out, instead, he would enter the Courtroom and talk carelessly about his victims whether it be alone with the Judge or in front of the victims guardians. On April 2nd 1995, Franky spoke history in the company of Bianca Wallace's Brother, Mother and Stepfather. She was 30 years of age and was the eldest of his victims. He spoke with a smoker's voice and with a deep Southern accent. "My name is Franky Macintosh, 43 years of age yes indeedy." Franky stood in handcuffs, an orange jumpsuit and was at this point bald from shaving his head. One black-eye (right) presumably from fighting and with significant wounds on his arms and neck. "I stand here today to plead...guilty as fuck! Guilty. That's right, I am guilty. The hearing is for Bianca-something and since I got the stand today, y'all gonna listen, okay?" The Stepfather of Bianca raised from his seat at this point with rage in his eyes, burning towards Franky's direction. The Judge knocked his hammer and standingby Officers sat him back down. Franky continued, "I'm telling a story, don't be so fucking rude, son. Hey, Judge - you got the wrong guy in cuffs here!" Franky laughs hysterically displaying a gap tooth on his upper set of teeth and prolonging his laughter. Nobody laughed with him, though he acted like he had told the funniest joke ever. "Okay okay, enough chatter. Bianca...Bianca, ah yes. We met at the local bar downtown. I was priddy much waiting for somebody like her to come along and bingo! Jackpot. You'd think it was hard to get a date, right? But these bitches are so easy to pull," Bianca's Mother is sat as still as a statue but tears form around her eyelids, dropping silently onto her blouse. "So, I'm sat at the bar acting it out. I see her walk in of course, the ding of the bell above the door caught my attention again, this time it wasn't a pissy drunk or a lowlife. T'was Bianca and she looked stressed out. How perfect? Perfect is how perfect. She was so tall, so gorgeous. Long, sand-nigger legs darting into black, open-toe heels. Rising into a knee-length nylon skirt that accompanied a white, buttoned collared shirt with a tight leather jacket over it..." Franky pauses as he thinks back, the Judge whom is distastefully listening to his story ponders at the silence, looks over to Franky and sees him with that gaptoothed smile. "Get it over with, Franky." "Hold your horses. She's getting me hard," he says as he looks directly at Bianca's Mother. The Judge knocks his hammer several times and demands him to 'get it over with'. "She walked right to the bar, I sat myself in the perfect position so that once she'd order a drink and the bartender was handling her request, she'd be alone with only me in her sight. Spot on Frank, I thought. Fuck, her neck looked brilliant. Hey, that's why I sank my teeth into her. Nevermind those giant tits bursting from her collared shirt - I see where she gets them from, right Mom?" The gaptoothed smile returns. Bianca's Stepfather tightly squeezes her Mother's hand, whispering "He'll rot. Just bide your anger honey." "I start my usual nonsense blabbering. Find out she had a shit day at the office. I said to her, Oh an office job? And she said yeah, it IS as bad is it thought. This at the time made me laugh a lot, I mean she really had no idea. I'd eat those nipples later, bitches with work problems want nothing more than some sweet ass attention. I may aswell of just told her my plan, but she was delicious. Anyway, I'll skip ahead. Mommy and Daddy don't look too happy! Don't worry, here's the best bit." "She accepts my offer. The offer of coming over to my place which is not 3 minutes from the bar, that is. We've already spoke and had several drinks at the bar, now we were talking and walking. She said she loves the Rocky movies, likes white wine and misses the touch of a man. My plan as always was to agree with heartfelt emotion, as if we have everything in common, y'know?" Franky composes himself on the stand, shuffling into a more comfortable position. "At my place, I close the door behind us both. Boy, my place stinks. Is dreary and depressing, too. A complete manhole. Browned ceilings from smoking, old nettings covering the windows if not newspaper blocking them. The smell? Flesh. Death, I should say. Stale in the air. Blood. It does smell of metal. Copper, maybe? Also, a little meaty but, raw meat. I literally had Danielle Jackson the night before. The bed was probably still wet from her blood. Bianca hesitates instantly in the hallway and I tell her I have only just moved into the place today, 'excuse the mess, the previous occupants were old and disgusting', I came to the bar and didn't expect to find somebody her. She then offered to go to her place instead. - No, I said." "We were upstairs now. I kept conversation constantly, it was flowing and a good atmosphere even amongst the pigsty of my bedroom. Fresh covers on the bed and a Deluxe Spring AirScent automatically sprayed the room every hour or so. Bianca drunkenly flopped onto my double bed, dropping her handbag at the doorway and kicking her heels off, exclaiming at the pleasure of finally taking her shoes off. I pause, right? Just looking at her, inhaling and exhaling on my bed. Fuck, I thought: I'm going to eat your cunt off." The Judge turns in shock but says nothing. "I undress," Franky acts out undressing with his cuffed arms at the front of him, mock undoing his buttons. "I walk up to her and she pulls me closer with those damn long legs. Woah girl! I said, she pulled me down on top of those giant tits. Starts nibbling at my neck, my ears. Kissing me everywhere as her hands unbuckle my belt. Hey, Mother? Cover your ears for this bit," She doesn't. The gaptoothed smile returns, cheeky and aggressive. "...She sucks on my dick. Jerking it and pushing and grazing it over her pussy. It felt good, man," Franky notices Bianca's Mother now crying with force. "Oi, oi, c'mon. It's not that bad, I stopped her! I didn't want that..." Bianca's Mother looks at Franky, this time with a tiny string of hope in her sore eyes. "No, instead? I fucking chomped on her nose." "I don't know why! The nose. It's just funny. The panic they go through. She's all slapping me, scratching me - but I'm gnawing this bitch proper. I restrain her arms and tell her 'I'm gonna eat you'. She screams as I let go, blood running from her nose bridge. I stand up now, letting her go. Yeah. I gave her a chance. She stood on the other side of the bed, tits hanging out and everything. She is so confused, right Mom? Confused she was. I said, 'go. Just go' and she continued to walk towards me at the bedroom door." Franky stops talking and looks at the Judge as if finished. He proceeds to stand up and step down from the stand. The Judge lifts his hand towards the hammer... "Oooh. Yeah, the rest." Bianca's Mother yelps in agony. "I grab her by the right tit. The fear in her face is back again, I love it. I squelch it really hard, punch her in the face three times. And again. I also recall kicking her in the shin. She wobbles a little and sits on the bed, by accident I admit. As if she wanted to, don't be silly. I mounted her as her unkicked leg wrapped around me, this time for protection - not sex with a stranger, yes Mom? I forcefully grab her neck and push downwards. Her eyes buldge and water, and I say to her, I say 'I'm going to eat your pussy now. Then your nipples and tits. But first, I'm going to cut your fingers and toes off,' I do as I say, she screams throughout it all. Her hands and feet look like weird stumps but she's still awake - the shock, probably. She admits defeat by this point as I devour her boobs. Teeth sink into breasts so easily, the breastplate is very stringy and chewy but the fine skin and the nipple - especially the nipple, they taste so good. I spit the breastplate out. Get through it and just lick at the breast-wall. Then. The good part." Franky sits forward, licking his lips. "Bianca is lifeless. Still blinking, but from previous victims and to my knowledge; to put it one way, she was fucked. I slide down her body, lift her bloodied legs up and lick at the stumpy feet. So much blood it's unreal. I mean, it's all over the fucking bed. Fuck me! I thought, more bedsheets need buying. I was licking and lashing at her heels, ankles and legs all the way up to her lovely cunt. It was shaven but still hairy, designed in a way as if she hated being completely smooth down there. Well, I hate hair. I had to ruin it first by slicing the hairy bit of skin off. It sliced and slipped through her vaginal area so smoothly, like a knife in butter - real nice. I stuffed my shirt into the wound and began to bite at her clit. The best part is the clit. It dislodges after 2 decent bites and tastes like shrimp or crab - but is best swallowed with a mouthful of blood. This makes her whole body quake but she has no fight in her. I stuff 4 fingers up her pussy and simply fuck her with my palm, purposely sticking my thumb outwards so it pounds her. I then suck my fingers and lick them, to then biting on her vaginal lips. Chewing, shredding them. The small hole from the missing clit always makes it easier and the lips suddenly pull off. This is where the stale smell of copper-blood comes from in my house, pussy blood and juice." A few sitting witnesses leave the Courtroom at the sickening description Franky has spoken of, including Bianca's Mother who couldn't take anymore of it. "I feast lower and take a big bite out of her asscheeks. Big holes appear and I chew on assfat for a moment, nice. Real fucking nice at what I've done. Hey, Stepdad - guess what?" The Stepfather slams his hands down on the table, sweaty and furious. "I guess that means, 'Yes Franky?' - She died. Was dead, before I bit her ass," The smile returns along with the Southern hysteric laugh. "So, blah, blah, blah. I burned her in the back garden where I later buried Naomi Watts. I kept Bianca's toes, but ate her fingers. I had them on skewers on the BBQ that same night. You just avoid the nails - but if you can groove them out, you can actually eat the tips, too." -------------------- Franky continued to serve his life sentence. Inmates found out about the 5 year old girl Naomi he kidnapped. Franky has been beaten almost to death over 100 times so far. He has spoken out, asking to be taken to a Solitary cell - in which rejections have been made. 7 years later, he faked his own death in his prison cell by way of hanging. He positioned the sponge of his pillows around his neck and hung for 15 minutes before a guard noticed. He was removed from the prison and taken directly to the morgue in a private vehicle. Upon arrival, Franky lifted a shank that he kept up his ass and awaited the doors of the private vehicle to be opened. He successfully stabbed and killed the driver and escaped. He has yet to be discovered. This Photo was taken by Franky himself and posted on the Facebook page of Maria Winston. Maria has been missing for 4 years and the mystery of Franky's whereabouts still remain unknown.